A mobile communication apparatus 50 (MS: Mobile Station) which uses wireless such as a mobile phone or a PHS (Personal Handy-phone System) or the like shown in FIG. 12,communicates using a communication system 9. In the communication system 9, the mobile communication apparatus 50 connects with a wireless base station 29 (BTS: Base Transfer Station) via a wireless communication path 60. Moreover, the wireless base station 29 is connected with an exchange office 43 which is composed of a base station control apparatuses (RNC: Radio Network Controller) and a mobile exchange office (MMS: Mobile Multimedia Switching System) via a wireless or a wired dedicated telecommunication network 42 of a respective communications service provider. The exchange offices 43 are mutually connected via a Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN: Public Switched Telephone Networks) 44. In this way, the mobile communication apparatuses 50 are mutually connected via the wireless base station 29 and afterwards communications infrastructures.
A general wireless base station 29 connects with the mobile communication apparatuses 50 which are locating within radius range from hundreds meters to ten-several kilometers, and connects the mobile communication apparatuses 50 in a limit of communication capacity in the case that these are the mobile communication apparatuses 50 of the same communication service provider and the same communication method. In other words, the general wireless base station 29 has no limitations on number of connectable mobile communication apparatuses 50.
Besides this kind of the wireless base station, there is a base station called a femtocell, rang of connection of which is tens meters radius and which is used in a home or in an office (refer to the patent literature 1). The femtocell has a connectable range of tens meters radius and does not correspond to a large movement of the mobile communication apparatus which is being connected, and aims at providing a stable and high speed connection with a wired communication network compared with a general wireless communication network for the mobile communication apparatuses. Therefore, in the case that the wired communication line of the femtocell is used by other users, the femtocell cannot provide a communication of the wired communication network to the mobile communication apparatus of a use who installs the femtocell. Accordingly, in order to limit the connection by other users, the femtocell registers the mobile communication apparatuses which can be connected with the femtocell.